User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Moukuni
Moukuni is one of the Psychena Crafters; Psychena with extraordinary psionic powers and capabilities. Moukuni is the "Night Sky Crafter", and is the one responsible for maintaining and changing the night sky in Psychena. Her powers and abilities stem from this idea. Appearance Moukuni is one of the many humanoid variants found in Psychena. She has the ears of a rabbit and red eyes. Her hair is long and silver. She's always wearing the same black, rabbit pattern kimono. Moukuni's weapon of choice is a giant hammer. Personality Moukuni is a very energetic and happy person; always smiling, always running around, always beating whoever tries to tamper with her sky to within an inch of their life. She really is a sweet girl though, as sweet as sweet can be, and even sweeter when she gives you that look. You know, that look. That sweet smile, that warm gaze that lets you know, tomb stones really are the best hats to wear this season. She's a lovely person to be around though, honestly. She's friendly, joyous, and loves jokes as well, they're her favourite thing; and going crazy and attacking those around you is the best joke. Right? Okay, she can be a bit of a loose cannon and trigger happy at times, but that's why people are so friendly with her. Moukuni is very serious about her job, and really amazing at it to; crafting the most beautiful night skies to behold, as you lie on the stunning fields of Psychena, slowing drifting out of consciousness. Let's not forget her laugh- that gorgeous, angelic laugh... or is that actually the sound of angels laughter, as they come to collect the soul of a fool? Background Moukuni was created, along with the other Crafters, by Filicia, Queen of Psychena, not long after her own birth. She gave the Crafters the task of making Psychena a wonderful place. Since Psychena doesn't have a night sky, or even a natural sky at all, Moukuni was given the powers of the "Night Sky Crafter". From there, she created the night sky in Psychena, and constantly maintains and changes it as she pleases. Many wonder where Moukuni's mad personality comes from, believing the Queen wouldn't create a being like that. The truth is, trying the manage the nigh-infinite complexity of a system like the night sky took its toll on her. Moukuni, despite her difficult personality, enjoyed her position a lot. She loved nothing more than seeing people, especially the Queen, enjoy her night sky. But then the Tyrannical King, Scrios attacked during one of the Queen's rare sleeping periods. He was powerful- really power, and was obsessed with becoming the king of Psychena, Earth and Astrala. After the Queen expended a lot of her power against him, he trapped her inside a prison. He trapped the sleeping Queen in a prison. It didn't take long for a rebellion movement to begin. Many Psychena joined in, from powerful to weak, from famous to common folk. It was a huge effort, and a great struggle. Eventually, the rebellion attacked the Scrios, 500 years after it was formed. You could say it was almost to their favor it was night at the time. Moukuni, being the insane little Crafter she is, aided the rebellion by obliterating the strongholds of the Tyrannical King for them. But even that wasn't enough, and the king overwhelmed the rebellion, and banished them to Earth- except Moukuni. The king looked endlessly for Moukuni during the rebellion, but could never find her. After the Queen woke up and killed Scrios, and imprisoned the troubled Ex-Winter Crafter, peace returned. Now, as always, she's managing the night sky. Powers Moukuni's powers are all related to her position as the "Night Sky Crafter". The Psychena Queen gave Moukuni these powers at the moment of her creation, and she's had a very long time to master them: *Blunt Weapon Proficiency - She wields a massive hammer, one with enough power to "launch knock stars into the sky". Her being a Psychena means she gains powers from what she is: *Enhanced Condition *Full-Formed Psychic Energy Physiology *Psychic Energy Manipulation *Supernatural Strength Because Moukuni is the "Night Sky Crafter", all her powers relate the sky at night. Moukuni was created to make and maintain the night sky of Psychena, working together with the Day Sky Crafter to form a sense of a day-night cycle. This also includes the physical night sky of any planet, as much as it does the "faux" night sky of Psychena: *Absolute Illusion - Considerable Moukuni's "main" asset, as this is what she uses to create the night skies of Psychena. *Astronomical Objects Manipulation *Sky Manipulation - At night only. Connected to her night sky powers, Moukuni has a lot of powers related to the physical and other aspects of the moon: *Dust Manipulation *Earth Manipulation *Eternal Night Inducement *Gravity Manipulation *Light Manipulation, Reflection Manipulation *Madness Manipulation Trivia *Moukuni is the first Crafter the Elite Seven, not including Alex, ever meet. She also accidentally helps them on Earth during a certain incident. Themes WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet